In my heart, it's winter
by Amara Kou
Summary: Amara and Seiya fic. Thats all I can say, except read and review please! Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

          Hi everybody! I've been reading way to much fanfiction recently and have become addicted to Amara and Seiya pairings, so I decided to write one of my own! Ok, some notes: Firstly, Amara and Michelle are cousins in this fic, so don't like it, don't read! Flames will be ignored so it's not worth bothering to flame me. Secondly, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are guys and brothers. Finally, Seiya is taller than Amara in this fic.

          Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Do you know how long I spent in therapy to be able to admit this?

          Amara sighed as she stared out of the window. She was in her room in the house that she shared with Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. She could see the lights of the city twinkling in the gathering darkness.

          'Mid-December, almost Christmas.' She thought.

          The sky was a pale blue grey, ever darkening as the evening set in. She knew it would be cold and frosty again tonight.

          She sighed again. She couldn't keep him off her mind. No matter how hard she tried, couldn't be nice to him, she was too scared to be hurt, and also scared of being rejected.

          'Can't you see that I really like you, even though I'm afraid to show it?' she pondered, her eyes wandering to the tall steeple of the cathedral, which was situated in City Square.

          'Almost Christmas.' She thought again. 'Everybody is so happy and joyful but me. I try to be, but I feel lonely inside, no matter how close I am to Michelle and the other girls.' She thought as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

          'Why can't I be nice to him?' she began to get angry with herself.

          'Why can't I let him know how I feel, how I long to be close to him, for him to hold me close, to touch me, and for me to touch him, to feel that long silky raven coloured hair, and to stare into those beautiful blues eyes, why?' More tears came, but she didn't wipe them away.

          'I don't want to be lonely this winter, or Christmas.' She longed for someone to hold close, and to keep warm on the long cold, frosty winter nights, and to make her feel loved.

          'Seiya, I love you,' she thought. 'I just can't tell you to your face.' Every one knew she hated confessions.

          She moved from the window to her bed, and laying down on it. She heard Michelle, Trista and Hotaru leave to do their late-night Christmas shopping in town. She had been asked to go, but she had said that she wasn't in the mood, and then disappeared to hide in her room.

          That was after she had ran into him. Both had been cold to each other. This is what had upset her so. Her heart longing to tell him how she felt about him, but her brain forbidding her to do so.

          It was only when she was alone in her bedroom that she could admit her feelings.

          All of the girls and the Three Lights had gone shopping. All except her. 

          'Why didn't I go?' she asked herself. 'He's going with them!' But deep down she knew she would be upset again afterwards, as they would be cold to each other, as usual.

          She lay on her bed, curled up in a ball to keep warm, just staring at the deep navy blue walls, until she was interrupted by the doorbell, which echoed through both the empty house and her empty heart.

          She ignored it at first, but it became more insistent.

          Drying her eyes, she dragged herself to the front door, and cautiously opened it, only to find a familiar, tall, raven-haired man smiling at her. Her heart leaped.

Well, there's a chapter for you. Do you want me to continue? Please leave me a nice review! Well, hope to hear from you all, because I love feedback! Ja mata, Amara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I want to thank all you lovely people who reviewed! Big kisses to all of you! I'm glad you all like it so far! This is set at the same time as the first chapter, only from the gorgeous Seiya's point of view. Oh, and also – I forgot to mention earlier – Seiya is older than Amara, say 21 and she's 18, okay?

Same disclaimer applies; remind me to pay my therapist. I don't own any of them! * sobs *

          He could hear their muffled voices talking about him outside his door.

          "Do you think he's okay? He's been in there ever since he got home." That was Taiki. Even though Taiki was worried about Seiya, Yaten would argue, even though they knew he cared deep down.

          "He's fine, just leave him in there to mope on his own, otherwise he'll get us all depressed too." He heard Yaten's retort, and it was exactly as he'd expected.

          He was lying on his bed, thinking about his encounter with her, earlier that afternoon.

          "Do you think we should bring him some food?" Taiki's muffled voice again asked.

          "If he's hungry he'll come and get some food! Taiki, stop worrying!" Yaten argued.

          "Okay, fine…" He heard Taiki grumbled, as the pair started to walk back into the living room of their flat. 

          'Why was I so cold to her again?' he asked himself.

          'Why do I find it so hard to be nice to her?' he thought.

          He kept staring at the walls for a while, until he heard the sound of the doorbell, then the sound of all of the girls going into the living room. He had totally forgotten that they were all to go late-night Christmas shopping. He listened to the muffled conversation coming from the living room.

          "Where's Amara?" He heard Yaten ask. He perked up at the sound of her name. He moved and sat by his door, silently opening it slightly, so as to hear them better.

          "She said that she didn't feel like coming, saying that she wasn't in the mood." He heard Michelle answer.

          "She's been in her room since she got back." He heard Hotaru add.

          "Yeah, so has Seiya." Taiki said. "I wonder what's wrong."

          "Is he coming to town?" Trista asked.

"I don't know," Yaten said.

          "Shout him and see," Said Michelle

          "Okay," Taiki said before shouting Seiya's name a couple of times.

          Seiya closed the door, and moved away from it, deliberately ignoring Taiki.

         "No answer…" He heard Taiki say his voice again muffled, since the door had been closed.

          "Lets go then." Yaten said, and he heard them all leave a few minutes later.

          He was alone with his thoughts.   

          'Why can't I tell you how I feel about you? I long to hold you close, stare into those beautiful blue orbs and run my hands through that short, silky blonde hair.' Then, suddenly, it hit him. She was at home by herself, obviously as upset as he was, and here he was, just sitting here! 

          He grabbed his coat, and ran to her house as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped there for a minute to catch his breath.

          He rang the doorbell, but she didn't answer. 'Oh, come on, I know you're in!' He rang again, until he heard her coming downstairs.

          She opened the door, and all he could do was smile at her, while his heart was pounding at the sight of her.

Here's your second chapter! Please leave a nice review for me! Love you all, Amara! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I want to say thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed so far, except that guy that flamed, but I don't know how to remove it, can someone help please? Here's a third chapter for you, and remember to review again please! Thank you!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

          After what seemed like an eternity, Amara spoke.

          "Seiya…" She said, clearly surprised.

          "What no 'what the hell are you doing here' today then, eh?" He joked. She looked down as if she was going to cry. "Wait, Amara! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! I…" He apologised. 'Wow, I'm being nice to her, I'm apologising!' He thought. She looked up.

          'Wow, he's starting to be nice to me!' Her heart started to beat faster. 'I could get used to this!' She thought.

          "It's okay…" Her voice trailed off.

          "Does this mean that we can have a civilised conversation?" He asked her, hope clearly showing in his voice, and she could tell that he was being sincere. She gave a small smile and nodded.

          "You'd best come in, then." She said and held the door for him, closing after he entered. They walked in silence to the living room.

          "Can I get you anything?" She asked him. 'I'm being nice to him.' Her mind screamed. 'I'm being nice to him, and it feels good!'

          'We're being nice and civil to each other, finally!' Seiya thought.

          "No thanks, I'm fine." He said, and smiled at her again. Her knees went weak, but she managed not to show it. She looked as his slim, muscular figure standing in the living room.

          "You can sit down, you know," She laughed while taking a seat on the sofa.

          'Her laugh…she laughed! It's beautiful and melodious,' He thought 'And her smile is so… so…' he struggled to describe it. He smiled at her, and moved to take a seat on the sofa, next to her. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

          Amara was surprised that he had sat next to her. She could smell his cologne, and her heart started to pound even faster. He could smell her light scented perfume, which he'd never noticed before. His heart was pounding too, especially after he realised how close he was to her.

          She realised how close they were too. They turned to face each other.

          He took her hand in his, causing her to inhale sharply to show her shock. Shockwaves ran through both of their bodies at the electrifying touch.

          'Too fast, too fast! She didn't want that!' Seiya's mind screamed as he quickly let go of her hand.

          'No,' Amara thought. 'I want you to hold my hand! I want you to touch me!' She was disappointed as he pulled his hand away. 

          "It's okay…" She whispered, her voice hoarse. She moved her hand until it brushed against his hand, the electrifying sparks coursing through their bodies once more. Slowly he took her hand in one of his, then he held her hand in both of his.

          'Yes!' Both of their minds screamed in perfect unison. She could feel herself blush as he began to slowly caress her hand.

          "Amara," He started. "I…I came here to talk to you, to tell you something." He stuttered. She could tell he was nervous, as was she. She simply nodded. His hands had begun to shake slightly, and he took a deep breath.

          "Amara, I…" He started.

Heehee, cliffhanger! I know you all hate me now, but please review anyways!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post this, and there might be a bit of a delay with the next one too because I'm staying at my parents house. My computer isn't online here, so I have to post using theirs, and they don't like me online much… so apologies for any delays. Thanks to all who've reviewed so far, I look forward to more feedback! Love Amara! 


	4. Chapter 4

            Ok, again thanks for all of the reviews everybody, I love you all! Hehe… Oh, and EPM, thanks for the instructions for removing that review! Sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter, you know the drill though – please leave me a nice review!

            "Amara I…" Seiya stuttered. "I…I…um…I…uh…like you…a lot." He mentally slapped himself. He looked at her to see if she was about to kill him or not. To his surprise, she was smiling at him.

            "Seiya…I…" She began. He silenced her with a single finger on her lips.

            "It's more than that, Amara," he said, less nervous now. "I love you…" He continued.

            'Yes!' he thought 'I told her!'

            Her heart leapt. 'He feels the same way! Yes!'

            "Seiya, I…I…" She began. He let her take her time with what she was saying, as he knew that she wasn't good with confessing. "I feel the same way… I love you too!" He grinned and pulled her closer, into a warm hug.

            "I've felt this way for a while." He told her. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you…" She looked into his deep blue eyes.

            "I'm sorry I was mean to you too." She said. "I was trying to hide my feelings for you." She confessed.

            "So was I." He pulled away from her slightly, taking his hands off her waist. He looked directly into her eyes and tilted her head up. He brushed her hair back off her face, noticing the sweet, fruity scent of it, and also how soft it was.

            He leaned closer until their lips met. He kissed her tenderly, once on the lips, and pulled away. She smiled at him, and he kissed her again, more passionately, and this time, she responded to him, lips parted and tongues entwined. He put his one of his hands on the back of her head; the other gently stroked her lower back. Her arms were around his neck, and their eyes were closed.

            After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss. As the opened their eyes, they both realised that they had acquired an audience. While they were kissing, Yaten, Taiki, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, the other girls, Rini and Darien had all returned from their shopping trip, unheard by Amara and Seiya during their passionate kiss.

            Both Amara and Seiya blushed furiously when they looked at everybody's questioning or surprised looks.

            "So," Serena spoke up. "Does this mean that you two are a couple then?" Seiya looked at Amara questioningly, who smiled back at him and nodded slightly.

            He turned back to look at everyone.

            "Yes, it means that we are a couple." He said and grinned that oh-so-sexy grin of his.   

            Everyone sat down in the living room, and, just as Seiya had expected, a round of questions ensued.

            "So, Amara, how long have you liked Seiya for?" Mina asked.

            "And why didn't you tell us?" Rei added.

            "And why were you both so cold to each other?" Michelle finished.

            "Well, " Amara began. "I've liked him for ages, secretly, and I didn't tell any of you because you'd all try to set us up, and talking to each other was something that we had to do in our own time. We were mean to each other because we were both trying to hide our feelings." Seiya nodded showing his agreement with Amara.

            "Oh." Serena said. They all started talking about other things like school and boys, and Amara decided to go outside. She motioned for Seiya to follow her.

            They both walked out into the back garden. It was a clear night, and many stars were visible. Seiya took Amara's hand, and with his free hand, he pointed to a star.

            "See that star?" He asked her. Amara nodded. "Our planet orbits that star." He turned to look at her while she spent a few moments looking at that star.

            "Seiya?"  She asked.

            "Yes?" He answered her.

            "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" She finished.

            "Yea, I meant it with all my heart." He told her. She looked into his eyes, and instantly knew that he was telling the truth.. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around her.

            "Seiya?" She said again.

            "Huh?"   He answered.      

            "I love you." Amara told him.

            "I love you too…" he said and kissed her forehead.

            Amara looked at the star which Kinmoku orbited again.

            "Seiya, what happens when you have to leave?" she asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

            Ok, I'm evil! I know… but that doesn't give you an excuse not to review! So please review, and I'll try to update sooner next time! Amara, xxx.

PS: I was going to update this last night, SkyGoddessHaruka, but you know when I said I spilt my orange juice? Well, I spilt it on my computer keyboard, which is why I didn't IM back afterwards. My keyboard is totally screwed, and I had to buy a new one today! But, just so you know, the first thing that I did was finish writing my fic, and post! Ok? Talk to you later! Love, Amara, xxx.

I know I said it before, but please review! K?


	5. Chapter 5

            Hi everyone!! Here's another chapter for you, finally! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I'm so happy at the moment, because I get to go and study at a Japanese University after the summer, yay!!! Anyway, usual disclaimers apply, because if I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be Japanese and called Naoko Takeuchi, but I'm blatantly Scottish, so I obviously don't own Sailor Moon. How depressing is that?  

This chapter is dedicated to Mauri Tenou, SariMuun, EPM, Kireina, Uranus Knight, and all you other lovely people who reviewed! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave me a nice review, and email if you like! My addy Amara_Seiya@yahoo.com  

            (Wins the longest author intro ever award, YAY!!!) -_-;;;

            "Seiya, what happens when you have to leave?" Amara asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He looked straight into her eyes again.

"I don't want to leave you…ever…" He sighed. That was one thing that he hadn't thought about. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Now I've finally admitted my feelings, I don't want to lose you, Seiya." She said, as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Amara, I'll speak with Kakyuu when she arrives later on, and I'll see what she thinks, ok?" Amara nodded. The Starlights and Kakyuu had finally finished rebuilding Kinmoku a few months before, and the Starlights had returned to Earth. However, Kakyuu had had some Government issues to sort out, so she didn't return to Earth with her Starlights. She had finally finished, and was coming to Earth for a short holiday, and was arriving later that evening.

"Hopefully, she should let me stay on Earth." Seiya finished, and smiled at Amara, who smiled back at him.

"I'd like that… a lot…" she said quietly, and blushed. Suddenly she started to shiver.

"Come on, let's get you inside, before you start to freeze." Seiya said, and led her back into the house that she shared with the other Outer Senshi. 

They went back into the living room just in time to see Yaten, Taiki, and the inner Senshi getting ready to leave.

"I'd better go with Yaten and Taiki to go and meet Kakyuu." He told Amara.

"Ok," she said, and smiled at him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Seiya asked her, sincerely, with a hopeful look in his eyes. She smiled, blushed a little, and nodded.

"Ok then." He gave her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" She said, still blushing.

"Bye, Amara." He flashed a smile at her, and she smiled back as he left with everyone else.

"Bye Seiya, bye everyone!" Amara waved a little as she said this.

"Bye everyone!" Michelle, Trista and Hotaru called, and received a chorus of 'byes' from everyone. Michelle closed the door after everyone had left. Amara sat down in the living room, still smiling, and blushing a little.

"Amara's got a boyfriend!" Michelle teased.

"Amara and Seiya up a tree, doing things they shouldn't be!" Amara just grinned, and laughed a little.

"Hotaru!" Trista scolded. "That's not how the rhyme goes!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you liked him!" Michelle pretended to be upset and mad.

"I didn't tell you because you have a big mouth, and everyone would know within three seconds of me telling you, Michelle!"

"I'm not that bad!" Michelle pouted. Trista just laughed.

"I'm not!" she whined. "I hate you guys!" She pretended to be mad again. Amara just grinned at her while Hotaru turned on the TV to find a movie for them all to watch.

*          *          *          *

            Seiya, Yaten and Taiki made their way up to the roof of their house. They could already see Kakyuu's star streaming gracefully across the night sky. The three watched as the star came closer, and changed into the form of their Princess before their eyes. The three immediately dropped to one knee in front of their Princess.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, please. There is no need for such formalities!" The three rose to their feet.

"I trust your journey was safe, Princess?" Yaten asked her.

"Yes, but very tiring." Kakyuu admitted. The three led her into their house, and they all sat down on the sofa's in the living room.

"Seiya, you seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?" Kakyuu asked him. Se looked up to meet her eyes.

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk with you, Princess." Seiya told Kakyuu. He looked over to Yaten and Taiki, and they excused themselves so that he could be alone with Kakyuu.

"Oh?" Kakyuu exclaimed.

"Princess, I mean no disrespect to you, but…" He started. Kakyuu noticed that he looked worried.

"Go on, Seiya." She told him.

"I was wondering if I could possibly stay here on earth, Princess. It's not that I don't want to protect you… It's just that…" 

"I'm sure that can be arranged Seiya." She cut him off, smiling. 

"Really?!" Seiya asked, with a look of total shock on his face.

            "You thought that I was going to say no?" Kakyuu asked. Seiya nodded.

            "Thank you, Princess!" He smiled at her. She could tell that he was truly happy with her answer.

            "So, you've found someone here on Earth that you think is the one for you?" She asked. Seiya nodded, and smiled.

            "I have, Princess. And she loves me too." He told her, still smiling.

            "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but… Is it Serena?" Kakyuu asked, letting curiosity control her, instead of her manners. Seiya shook his head.

            "I don't mind you asking, Princess. It's not Serena. She and Darien are destined to be together. Amara is the one that I love." He smiled again.

            "Amara? I thought that you two hated each other?" Kakyuu seemed shocked. "I'm sorry, Seiya. I shouldn't be prying into your private life." She looked down, ashamed. Seiya smiled at Kakyuu.

"It's ok. It turned out that we were both trying to hide our feelings from each other." Seiya told her. "And it got to the stage where I couldn't hide my feelings anymore, so I went to tell her how I felt. I expected her to reject me, but I'm so happy she feels the same way that I do." He explained.

            "Well, I'm glad that you have finally found someone special, Seiya." Kakyuu smiled. "I wish you both all the best, and I give you my blessing." She smiled again.

            "Thank you, Princess." He smiled at her. 

            "Yaten, Taiki?" Kakyuu called. They both came back into the room.

            "Yes, Princess?" Taiki asked. Kakyuu and Seiya both knew that Yaten and Taiki had been listening to the conversation from the kitchen.

            "You two are welcome to stay here on Earth too, if you wish." She informed them.

            "I think that I may return to Kinmoku for a while, Princess." Yaten answered. Taiki nodded, showing his agreement.

            "But it will take us a while to get ready to return." Yaten finished.

            "I wish to return to Kinmoku for a holiday, Princess." Taiki told her. She nodded.

            "I'll miss you all!" She told her Senshi. "But, it is time for me to train new Senshi, and to let you three follow your hearts." She smiled at them.

            "Thank you, Princess" Seiya said again. 

            "Thank you." Taiki and Yaten both said to her.

            Seiya yawned. " Goodnight, everyone." He said and stood up.

            "Goodnight, Seiya!" Kakyuu said to him.

            "Night." Yaten and Taiki said simultaneously. Seiya left the room, and went up to his bedroom. He got ready for bed, and lay in the dark, trying to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Amara in the morning to tell her the good news.

*          *          *          *

            Across town, Amara, too, was trying to sleep, eager of what the next day would bring.

            Well, here's chapter five for you. Kinda boring and crap, I know, and the ending for this chapter is rubbish. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had lots of tests and exams, and even more starting next week, so I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update next. Anyway, please leave me some more nice reviews! I'll try to update soon, Love you all, Amara, xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm back with a really long chapter! I hope you like it, please R&R. Amara, xxx  
  
Amara awoke to the sun streaming through her bedroom window. She climbed out of bed sleepily, and headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower and dressing, she went downstairs to the kitchen.  
Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were seated round the kitchen table, drinking tea and gossiping.  
"Morning, sunshine!" Michelle said over-cheerfully.  
"Morning." Amara replied.  
"There's some pancakes on the side for you." Trista informed her.  
"You didn't make them, did you, Trista?" Amara asked, and Hotaru giggled.  
"No, I didn't." Trista retorted.  
"Good, then its safe to eat them then." Amara laughed.  
She picked up the plate of pancakes, while Trista glared at her. She sat down at the table, and began to eat them.  
"So." Michelle began. "What about you and Seiya then?"  
Amara looked at her. "Well." she started. "He likes me, so we're going somewhere today."  
"Come on Amara, 'fess up. You like him too." Michelle said. Amara blushed, and continued to eat quietly, not looking at Michelle. She finished eating the pancakes.  
"You know questions like that are hard for me to answer, Mich." Amara paused. "But. yes. I. I like Seiya." Michelle grinned.  
"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Amara shrugged, and got up to go and brush her teeth.  
Shortly after Amara had gone upstairs, the doorbell rang, and Michelle went to answer it.  
"Hi, Seiya." She greeted him.  
"Morning, Michelle." He replied and smiled. "Is Amara in?" He asked, and Michelle could tell that he was nervous. 'Aww, bless him.' She thought. 'He's nervous about taking her out.'  
"Yes, she's upstairs, she should be down in a minute." Michelle said and led Seiya into the kitchen. "I hear you're taking her out today." Michelle said.  
"Yeah." Seiya nodded.  
"You look nervous." Hotaru told him. "Are you?"  
"I'm not nervous." He said. "Well, maybe a little." he added.  
Amara came downstairs, and saw Seiya in the kitchen.  
"Morning." She said, blushing slightly.  
"Morning." He replied.  
"Are you guys giving him the third degree in here?" She asked.  
"No, we're not." Trista said.  
" Yeah, right. Want to go through to the living room to talk?" Amara asked.  
"Sure." Seiya replied.  
"Michelle, no eavesdropping." Amara said.  
"Awww, you spoil all my fun." Michelle moaned.  
Amara led Seiya through to the living room, and they both sat down.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Seiya asked her.  
"I don't really mind."  
"We could go to the park if you want, it's a nice day." He suggested and she nodded.  
"Somewhere where we can talk and not be annoyed by all the girls, like we normally are." He smiled as she said this.  
"Yeah, everywhere I go, they're there. It's like they have some sort of "Seiya-radar" or something like that." Amara laughed.  
"That's so true, they always seem to seek you out."  
"So, does the park sound good to you?" he asked.  
"Yup, shall we go?" He nodded, and they left the house.  
They started walking towards the park. It was strange for Amara to be walking, since she almost always took her car or bike. They walked in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say, but neither would ever admit that, even to themselves. Seiya finally broke the silence.  
"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"  
Amara smiled and replied, "It is."  
"Perfect day for a picnic, huh?" She smiled and nodded, as Seiya stopped by a car parked near the park. He unlocked the car, and took out a blanket and a picnic basket, before locking the car again.  
"You made a picnic?" Amara asked him.  
"Yup." Seiya nodded and smiled. They started walking towards the park again, and Seiya timidly took her hand. Amara noticed that he was really tense, tenser than she had ever seen him. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand gently, to try and get him to relax.  
"It's ok," She assured him. "I like you holding my hand." The words came out before she knew she'd said them.  
"Really?!" he asked, and she nodded. "Was that a confession, Amara?" He asked.  
She blushed. "Umm. maybe." He smiled at her. She noticed that he was still quite tense. "Seiya, what's wrong?" She asked. "You're still really tense."  
"I'm sorry I'm so tense. The truth is, I've been up half the night just trying to think of what to say. I don't want to put on a facade with you, like I always do to everyone else. I want you to get to know the real me. Seiya Kou from the "Three Lights" and I are quite different, and I put that façade on most of the time. I tend to act up a bit when I know people are watching me. But when I'm with you I feel that I don't need to do that, and it scares me." He explained. 'I can't believe I just confessed all that to her' he thought. She looked at him.  
"Seiya, just be yourself, you baka." She took a deep breath, and confessed: "You know I like you a lot, and that makes me kind of nervous too, but I think that we both need to relax if we want to enjoy being together." She said, and smiled at him. 'Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.' She thought.  
"You're getting good at this confessing thing, you know." He told her.  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She mock glared at him.  
"Whatever." He said and smiled. He pulled her a little closer as they entered the park. They walked round the park for a while, talking, until they found a nice spot for their picnic.  
Afterwards, they sat on the blanket together, in the sun. Seiya moved closer to her, putting an arm around her. She smiled, and leaned into his embrace.  
They sat like that for a while, unaware that the girls were watching them.  
  
***  
  
"How come she gets Seiya?" Lita whined. "Its not fair!"  
"Come on you guys, we shouldn't be watching them." Michelle said.  
"But. I want to see what they do!" Mina whined.  
"You want to see what they'll do if they find out that we were watching them?" Trista asked.  
"I doubt that we'd survive too long." Hotaru said.  
"I want to stay and watch!" Serena said.  
"Fine, you guys stay, I'm going to go and find something else to do." Michelle said, while getting up off the ground. Trista and Hotaru followed suit.  
  
***  
  
Amara and Seiya sat talking until dusk, by which time the inner senshi had got bored, and left to find something else to do.  
Amara shivered slightly, as it was getting colder.  
"Do you have to go home for dinner?" Seiya asked her.  
"No, if I'm not home, Michelle won't cook for me."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Why, what do you have in mind?" She inquired.  
"I thought that we could maybe go somewhere for dinner, if you liked." She smiled and him, and nodded.  
"I'd like that." She said.  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.  
"I don't mind. Know anywhere good?" He touched her cheek.  
"Anywhere's good when I'm with you." He replied. She knew that he was being sincere, and she blushed.  
"We could walk around near the seafront, and see if we see anything good." Seiya suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Amara replied.  
"Well, lets go then." Seiya stood up, and offered a hand to help her up. She took the proffered hand, and he gathered the basket and blanket, before putting an arm around her. She leaned into him, shivering again.  
"Cold?" Seiya asked her.  
"A little." She replied.  
"There's a jacket in my car. You can use it, because it'll be colder down at the seafront."  
"Thank you." She said and nodded. They began to walk back to Seiya's car.  
When they arrived there, Seiya opened the door for her as she got in, and closed it after her.  
"I'm not used to chivalry." She told him as he got in the driver's seat, and started the car.  
"Do you like it?" he asked her.  
"It's nice, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to." She told him, and smiled.  
"I want to though." He told her  
"Well then, feel free to do it as often as you like then.  
They pulled up to a car park close to the waterfront. After parking, Seiya got out of the car, and got his other jacket from the back seat. He opened her door for her, offering her a hand to help her out. She blushed, accepting it. He helped her on with the jacket before shutting the door, and locking his car.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"You're welcome." He told her. They walked hand in hand along the waterfront t for a while, enjoying each others company, until they found a small restaurant. They went in only to find all the inner senshi sat at a table.  
"Amara! Seiya!" Serena called.  
"Damn, they saw us." Amara muttered to Seiya, who just smirked.  
"Come sit with us!" Serena called to them.  
"Umm. Girls." Amy spoke up. "Don't you think that they might like to sit alone?" She said.  
"Thank you, Amy." Seiya muttered. Amara smiled. Seiya nodded in agreement with what Amy had said. "Yes, we want to sit alone so that we can talk." He told them, Amara nodding in agreement.  
"But you've been talking all day!" Mina said.  
"Yea, we saw you!" Serena added.  
"What?!" Amara asked. "Were you girls spying on us?" She asked.  
"Well." Serena said. Everyone blushed and hung their heads in shame. Amara sighed. She turned to Seiya and said:  
"Come on, let's go to our table." She started to lead Seiya there.  
"Wait!" Lita said. "We're sorry."  
"Oh?" Seiya asked.  
"We are." The rest of them replied.  
"Whatever." Amara replied, and practically dragged Seiya to their table, mumbling about how annoying the girls are. Seiya just grinned at her, and shook his head in disbelief.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"Nothing." He said. She pouted at him, and he laughed. She poked him playfully, as he pulled out her chair for her. She sat with her head in her hands, pissed off that the inners had been watching them. Seiya reached over from his seat opposite her, and touched her cheek.  
"Seems we can't get any time alone, ne?" He said. "Lets just forget they're here." She nodded in reply.  
They ordered their food, and ate, enjoying a few glasses of wine each, and talking about various things, mainly bitching about the inners, and trying to ignore the fact that the inners were still staring at them. Amara and Seiya sat holding hands over the table while they were talking, and Amara had to admit, she liked it when Seiya was being romantic to her, but she would never admit that to anyone but herself.  
"They're not very discrete, are they?" Amara laughed.  
"Nope." Seiya answered. "What's so interesting about us that they feel they have to watch, anyway?"  
"I don't know." She answered, feeling uneasy because she was being watched.  
"Want to go and find somewhere where they aren't there?" Seiya asked. Amara nodded. Seiya got up of his chair. Amara handed him some money from her wallet to pay for her meal. Seiya shook his head.  
"Don't be stupid." He told her. "I'll pay for you."  
"Seiya."  
"No, Amara. When I take you out, I pay for you." With that he walked off, and went to pay. She glared after him, although, inside she was flattered that he had done that, but she wouldn't tell him.  
She watched him stop at the girls' table.  
***  
  
"Girls, must you keep staring at us, constantly?" He asked, pissed off. They'd never really seen him pissed off before, and they all looked scared.  
"We're sorry, Seiya, we are!" Mina said.  
"You said that last time, and yet, you still kept staring at us." He said through gritted teeth, not really wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant. "Amara and I are going to go somewhere quiet, and I don't want you girls to follow us, or watch us, or anything like that."  
"Ok Seiya, we won't try and find you." Serena said, sniffling a little. "We're sorry." She said, almost crying.  
"Would you like it if everyone followed you and Darien on a date, Serena?" He asked.  
"No." She said, sniffling some more.  
"Then please don't do it to me and Amara."  
"Ok then." All of them were sniffling a little.  
"Girls, don't start to cry."  
"We're sorry Seiya." Rei said.  
"Ok. see ya." He walked back to where Amara was sitting.  
"Ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to cool off a little. He helped her with 'her' jacket, and took her hand as they left, completely avoiding the inners table. They walked hand in hand to another park, and sat down on a bench. Seiya put his arm around Amara.  
"What did you say to the girls?" Amara asked him.  
"I asked them for some privacy." He said. "I feel really guilty now, because I kind of lost my temper with them, and Serena looked like she was going to start crying."  
"You made her cry?" She asked.  
"If she started to cry, you'd have known about it, you would have heard her a mile off."  
"True. Still, I think you might not be flavour of the month again for a while."  
"That's a good thing though, isn't it?"  
"Probably is!" She laughed. He pulled her closer, and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
"I've been wanting to do this all day." he whispered kissing her again. She kissed him back, savouring it. He moved from her lips, and kissed her cheekbone, near her earlobe, and smiled as she shuddered beneath him and sighed.  
  
"That a sensitive spot?" he whispered, his breath ticking her ear and neck. She nodded.  
"I never knew it was until now." She shuddered as he kissed the same spot again.  
"I'll have to remember that." he whispered. He looked into her eyes, and brushed her hair off her face, before kissing her again, more passionately this time. She returned the kiss with as much passion, their tongues dancing together. He pulled away from her, breathless.  
"Wow." he breathed. She blushed. "Kissing is so much better when you really like the person you're kissing."  
"That's because I'm a really really good kisser, Seiya." She joked, and laughed. "No, really, that was. wow." she was at a loss of words to describe it. They sat and kissed for a while longer, before cuddling each other. Not much was said between them, as Amara sat with her head against his chest. She could hear his breathing, and his heartbeat. Nothing needed to be said, they were content just to be in each other's arms.  
His voice sounded really loud to her, as he broke the silence.  
"I like being with you, like this." She smiled and nodded, blushing a little, and he kissed her forehead.  
"Me too." she whispered, almost inaudibly, gently caressing his side. She stifled a yawn. "What time is it?" She asked.  
"Whoa, its almost midnight." He said after looking at his watch.  
"Seiya, you baka! You kept me out past my bedtime!" He just kissed her forehead again in reply.  
He yawned as well.  
"Come on then, I'll take you home." He stood up with her, holding her close as they walked back to his car.  
When they arrived at her house, they both got out of the car and walked to her front door.  
"Thank you for today." She told him. "I had a really good time." She smiled.  
"I did too." He said, and moved to kiss her. They kissed on the doorstep for a few minutes. They were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't even notice the door open. Then inners, Darien, two of the Three Lights, and their princess were all leaving the outers home.  
"Why'd you save all the good stuff for when we'd gone?" Mina asked. Amara and Seiya stopped kissing, and looked round, blushing.  
"Umm." Seiya trailed off. Kakyuu giggled at him.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, Seiya." Kakyuu said, giggling.  
"You guys have the worst timing." He said, still holding Amara. Everyone just grinned at them.  
"Well, I suppose we'd better get going." Taiki said. Yaten nodded.  
  
"Yea, now that our ride home's finally arrived." Yaten said, looking at Seiya.  
"All right. Goodnight, Amara." He said and kissed her check. She gave him his jacket back.  
"Thank you." She whispered to him. "Goodnight, and drive carefully!"  
"I will!" he said, and got in the car. The inners had already started walking. She watched Seiya drive off, sighed, and smiled.  
"Looks like someone's falling in love!" Michelle commented.  
"I am not!" Amara said.  
"I think you are." Hotaru said.  
"We saw the way you looked after him when he drove off." Trista told her.  
"You're falling for him hard and fast, Amara." Michelle told her.  
"I'm going to go to bed now, night." She said, wanting to get away from this conversation. She walked in and up to her room. She got into bed. 'I can't be falling in love already, can I?' she thought to herself. 'Well, he does make me feel happy, and kind of strange inside, like a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I know I really like him, and he's really attractive. maybe this is what love is like.' She thought as she fell asleep.  
  
***  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu sat in the car, as Seiya drove home.  
"I've never seen you like this with any other girl before, Seiya." Taiki said. Seiya didn't reply.  
"I think someone's falling in love!" Kakyuu said.  
"I can't be, not yet!" Seiya said. "Can I?" he asked.  
"Love's a crazy thing, Seiya." Kakyuu told him.  
  
***  
  
Later on, Seiya, too, pondered whether he was falling in love as he fell asleep.  
  
Whoah!!! That was long. Longest chapter yet I think! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to R&R! Love, Amara, xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been really busy lately, but I'll try and update again soon! Anyway, please r&r, Love Amara, xxx

Chapter 7

4 months later…

(Amara's POV)

I looked at his face while he slept, admiring him. In that moment I knew that I had fallen for him. Completely and hopelessly in love with him. It's scary admitting that, even to myself. His strong arms were wrapped around me, making me feel safe and secure.

          I continued looking at him, and thought about when we first started seeing each other. I got used to being around him so quickly. Those few months, I wondered about myself. I stopped arguing with him quickly. I wondered why I felt so at ease with him. Even though I obviously wanted to be nicer to him, I had no idea it would be so easy, or happen so quickly. Old habits die hard, or so they say. Obviously not in my case. 

          It must have been that first kiss that changed my opinions of him. Must have been. I knew before that kiss that I liked him, and was physically attracted to him, but then again, what woman isn't attracted to him…  It was that kiss that made me realise I could hide it no longer. 

          The first few times that we went out together were difficult. We were followed by the girls, and teased by them. They wanted to know exactly what was going on with us, even though they knew that we were an official couple. Eventually though, the girls got bored with following us, thankfully. 

          But where the girls left off, the Press took over. It was rather annoying having our love life broadcast through the news, but it appears to have died down somewhat as of late. We both got rather stressed about that, and had a few fights, almost causing us to break up, until we both realised that we were being stupid, and decided to ignore what the Press were saying about us.  

          Shortly after we got together, I got to know the real Seiya. His arrogant exterior was only an act for the fan girls. I also found out that he was worried about his appearance! I didn't foresee that one! He was also worried about what I thought of him, always trying to think of the right thing to say, which I told him to stop worrying about, and just tell me what he thought. I found that he was sweet, loving and tender, as well as physically attractive. Looking at him before, I never would have guessed that he was the same person as he is now. He's changed a lot since we've been together, and for the better apparently, according to him and others. I suppose I've changed too, but not as much as he has. 

          Last night assured me of just how much I love him. But I'm still scared. Scared of how quickly I fell for him, and without even realising it. But, I'm happy with him, happier than I've been with anyone else before, and much happier than being alone. 

          I look at him once more as he awakes, and he looks at me with those deep blue eyes, and smiles. I realise again how attractive he is, with his short hair all tousled, and his body wrapped only in the thin sheets. I smile back at him.

         "Morning…" he says to me, still smiling, his voice nothing but a husky whisper, making me melt, as he pulls me closer. 

          "Morning," I reply, smiling back as he holds me. I lay my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating, as he draws little circles on my side with his index finger, making me giggle softly. He discovered before that he can make me giggle, something I haven't done in years, since I was a child.

          "That tickles!" I laughed. 

          "You love it really." He told me, smirking. I heard his voice and vibrations through his chest.

          He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently, and sighed contentedly. I sighed too, and smiled. 

          "I love you." The words were out before I even realised I had said them. 

          "I love you too." He replied, and I blushed. He winked at me and grinned. 

          "I didn't think that I was ready to say that yet, but since I blurted it out, I suppose I'd better say it properly," I paused and looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I love you, Seiya." I smiled, and he smiled back at me, and all of a sudden, I felt truly happy, almost ecstatically happy.

          "And I you." He said before kissing me softly.

***

          I awoke to find her looking at me, and I smiled at her, wondering what she was thinking. She looked happy though, so I assumed she had no regrets.

          "Morning…" I said to her quietly, almost whispering, and pulled her closer to me, revelling in the feeling of her body against mine. 

"Morning." She replied, and smiled at me. She looks so gorgeous when she's just woken up. She laid her head on my chest, her hair tickling my neck, and I started to draw little circles on her side with my finger. She giggled softly, a sound that I didn't think she could make before we got together. She's full of surprises. 

"That tickles!" she told me, and I smirked.

"You love it really!" I told her, before leaning down to kiss her forehead gently, sighing softly as I did so. She smiled, and sighed too. It felt so right to have her there in my arms. 

"I love you" she said suddenly.

"I love you too." I told her, winking and grinning at her. I saw she was blushing, another thing that surprised me about her.

"I didn't think that I was ready to say that yet, but since I blurted it out, I suppose I'd better say it properly," she paused and looked up into my eyes. "I love you, Seiya." she smiled, and I smiled back at her.

          "And I you." I said before kissing her softly.

Well, another chapter for you, and two more on the way! Enjoy! Please r&r love Amara, xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally another chapter! I have two more almost ready for posting, and I'm working on a third. I was in a strange mood for some of this chapter, the weird bits made me laugh while writing them. Very OOC, but hey, at least I thought it was funny! Please R&R, your comments are appreciated! Will try to update again sooner! Luv ya all, Amara, xx

Three weeks later…

Amara sat in the kitchen of her parents' house. Her mother, Carla was busy making her father, Jeremy's lunch. Carla was a fairly tall woman, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. In many ways, Amara was like her mother.

"Do you want some lunch too, Amara?" Carla asked.

"No, I'm meeting Seiya for lunch in an hour, I'm ok till then." Amara replied.

"Seiya?" Carla asked. Amara nodded. "A friend?" Amara shook her head.

"He's my boyfriend." Amara said casually. Just then, her father walked in.

"Boyfriend?" Jeremy asked, and frowned. He didn't really like his little girl having boyfriends, even though she was hardly little anymore. Still, he was protective of her.

"Really? That's nice, dear." Carla said. Jeremy frowned again. Jeremy was a tall well built man, with teal eyes and light brown hair. He sat down at the table next to Amara. She looked at him, and she knew that he wasn't happy about her having another boyfriend.

"What's he like?" Carla asked.

"He's tall, with black hair, blue eyes, and he turns 22 tomorrow." She said, smiling.

"He's older than you?" Jeremy said.

"Yes, but not by much, dad. 3 years isn't a lot." She said, looking at her dad again.

"What does he do?" Carla asked.

"He's the lead singer and guitarist for the band the "Three Lights"." Amara said.

"I don't believe you, Amara." Her mother said.

"Honest! I'm not lying! I'm going out with Seiya Kou from the "Three Lights". No joke."

"Really?" Carla asked.

"Yes, really. Don't you read gossip magazines?" Amara commented. Jeremy just sat there, still unimpressed.

"Anyway, what I came here to ask is I want you to meet him sometime." Amara told them.

"Sounds good. What about next Friday?" Carla proposed. Jeremy mumbled to himself, and Amara looked at him, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Next Friday should be fine. I'll let you know after I've spoken to Sei though." Amara told her mum.

"Nicknames, huh?" Carla teased. Amara blushed, embarrassed. "How long have you been seeing him, Amara?" She asked.

"Almost six months now." She said, kind of embarrassed that she hadn't told her parents sooner.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Carla asked.

"I don't know… sorry…" Amara said sheepishly.

"That's ok, sweetie." Carla smiled at her daughter. Jeremy was still frowning.

"Well, I suppose I should be off to meet him now. Thanks mum, I'll let you know later on about Friday, ok?" Amara said, standing up.

"Ok then. It was nice to see you again, I wish you'd come and visit us more often." Carla told her.

"Don't worry, I will." She smiled. She hugged her mum, then her dad. "Dad, please don't be like this when Seiya comes over…" She said.

"I…I… okay darling…"

"Love you" She told her parents.

"Love you too." They both replied. Amara walked to the door, and called bye before leaving to meet Seiya.

She arrived on time to meet Seiya, who was waiting for her.

"Hi, sweetheart." He greeted her, and kissed her lips swiftly and gently. She smiled.

"Hey." She replied. The walked into the restaurant together, and over to their table.

"I spoke to my parents today," She said as she sat down.

"Oh?" He asked her. She nodded.

"They want to meet you next Friday, if you're free." She said and took a drink of water.

"They want to meet me?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" He nodded, and rolled his eyes. She laughed at him. The waitress came over and they ordered their food and drinks.

"Is next Friday ok?" She asked.

"Next Friday's fine." He nodded.

"I'll phone my mum later to let her know." She said as their food came. They spent the rest of the meal not saying much, but looking at each other at every opportunity.

Amara sat in her room the following night, getting ready for the party for Seiya's 22nd birthday. She was a bit nervous, as his parents were going to be there, and she had never met them before. They could only make it for a while, because Seiya had told her that they were business people, and rarely managed to make time to see the three of them, and that he was lucky they could even come at all. She could tell that he wasn't very happy that they were coming, but was sure that he would probably be able to relax and have fun after they had gone. She had decided to wear a dress, to attempt to make a good impression on them. She applied the last of her makeup and got up, smoothing the front of the navy dress. She picked up his present, and headed downstairs.

Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were already there waiting for her. Trista was designated driver tonight, as they thought that Amara should be able to enjoy the party. (And that she may need a few stiff drinks after meeting Seiya's parents, from what he had said about them.)

"Ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yup." Amara answered.

"Nervous?" Trista asked.

"Definitely. What if they don't like me?" She asked.

"You'll be fine." Michelle said and rubbed Amara's shoulder. Amara smiled nervously, and headed to the car with the others. They drove in silence, because Trista's driving was rather scary at the best of times, without being distracted by conversation.

They pulled up outside the hall where Seiya's party was being held. Trista eventually reverse parked properly, after about fifteen attempts, stalling a few times and almost hitting a few expensive looking cars. Amara had offered to park the car, but Trista had declined, saying that there was nothing wrong with her parking. The girls got out of the car, and walked into the building.

As soon as Seiya spotted Amara, he came over to greet her.

"You look stunning! Thank god you're here! Thought I was going to die, I hate this!" Seiya exclaimed, while giving her a hug. Seiya's parents were rich, as his father was a very successful businessman. Naturally, this party was an excuse to get all the other rich businessmen there so they could all see how Seiya's father was more successful than them. Seiya hardly knew anyone at the party, and was bored of all the business talk. He led Amara to the bar and handed her a drink.

"Here, I think you're going to need a few of these." He told her, and got another for himself.

"I think so too." She grinned. She squeezed his hand, and scanned the room for anyone she knew. She spotted the rest of the girls and Serena's parents. Her father had been asked to take photos for his column in the paper. She also saw Yaten and Taiki at the other end of the bar; clearly looking like they'd had a few drinks already.

"Hey." Said a voice from beside them. They turned to see Darien.

"Hi." They both said, and smiled at Darien, who smiled back.

"Enjoying the party?" Seiya asked, sarcastically.

"It's…different." Darien replied.

"Very tactful!" Amara said, laughing. Seiya grinned. Darien got himself a drink, and took a refreshing swig of the liqueur.

"Happy birthday Seiya. I hope you have a good night, and are planning another, less formal party!" He said. They all laughed and chinked the glasses.

"Don't worry, there will be a better party than this! House party at mine with lots and lots of booze, then clubbing, I think!" he grinned.

"Sounds like a plan!" Darien said, hopeful. "I haven't been to a decent party for ages! Anyway, I'd better get back to Serena and the girls. I'll leave you two to it. See ya later." He said and walked over to the girls.

"Well, I suppose I'd better introduce you to the bain of my existence then." Seiya grinned.

"Ooh yay, the fun part." Amara said, and laughed.

They walked over to a crowd of important looking people.

"Wait here a sec." Seiya told here, and went towards the two people who were receiving all the attention. She watched as he said something to them, and led them towards where she was standing.

"Mum, Dad, This is my partner, Amara." He told them. She smiled, as he took her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Kotarou, and this is my wife, Miyoko." Seiya's father said.

"Nice to meet you." Amara forced as smile as she shook their hands.

"Seiya, you never told us much about this young lady." Miyoko said, with a slight frown on her face.

"Come to think of it, you don't tell us much really. I wish you would talk to us more, instead of leaving us to find things out about you from newspapers and magazines." She continued. Seiya sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make that face at me, Seiya!" She said with a note of warning in her voice.

"Mum… I don't have to tell you everything about my life. Anyway, that's why I brought 'Mara to meet you." He whined. Amara grinned at this childish display between mother and son.

"So Amara, what does your family do?" Kotarou asked. Seiya rolled his eyes, it was just like his father to want to know what kind of family she came from, to make sure she was good enough for anyone in his family.

"Well, my mum's a cosmetologist, and my dad's a racer." She told them.

"Are your parents here, dear?" Miyoko asked.

"No, they're not here tonight." Amara replied.

"That's a shame, I would have quite liked to meet them." Miyoko continued.

"What kind of racing does your father do?" Kotarou continued, ignoring his wife's interruption.

"Mainly motorcycle, but he does Formula 3 car racing as well." Amara answered.

"And you?"

"I like to race too. My father taught me when I was young, much to my mother's disapproval."

"Ah, I thought I recognised you. Tenou, isn't it? I've read quite a bit about you and your father in the papers. You are both really good on the racetrack." Miyoko put in.

"Yes. I'm not that good though, the papers tend to exaggerate." Amara said modestly.

"Jeremy Tenou's daughter? Ah, I see the resemblance now. My company is one of the sponsors of the track." Kotarou told her. "I've heard quite a bit about you from the track bosses. They say that you are very talented."

"She is very good at racing." Seiya told them, smiling, and put an arm around her.

"I think racing is a more stable career than singing though, Seiya." His mother said disapprovingly. Seiya just sighed and glared at her.

"Well, I suppose we should tell everybody to take their seats for the meal." Kotarou said.

"If you would like to sit at the front table, Amara, and we'll just borrow Seiya for a moment." She nodded and took a seat. Yaten and Taiki joined her.

"So how'd it go?" Yaten asked her.

"Ok I think." She replied, and let out a long breath.

"They were smiling, which is a good sign." Taiki put in.

"They really don't like Seiya being in a band though, do they?" Amara said.

"No, they think he's just living off us. Everything he does is wrong, and then they wonder why he doesn't talk to them very often. Truth is, though, he's the one that made the band work, not us. He put in the hard work, not us. But they think he's useless, just because he was never really good in school. Don't tell him I said this, but, he's the one with the most talent, and if it weren't for him, me and Taiki would probably have desk jobs in Dads Company." Yaten told her. She smiled.

They looked up at the podium as they heard Kotarou ask for everyone's attention.

"If you would all like to take your seats at the tables, the meal will begin in a few moments. I'll hand you over to Seiya who has a few words to say to you all."

Seiya moved up to the mike, looking rather nervous.

"He's nervous!" Taiki whispered. "Give him a concert hall filled with fans and he's fine, but put him on the spot now, and he gets nervous." The three of them laughed quietly.

"Taiki, you're horrible!" Amara whispered, and elbowed him.

She smiled as all the girls sat at the table with them. Seiya had requested that they could all sit at the same table, and his parents had decided to join him and his friends at that table, instead of sitting with their associates. She noticed Michelle's parents come over and sit with her too. She had no idea that they were going to be at the party, and Michelle hadn't known either. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at her aunt and uncle, while Taiki, Yaten and the girls gave here a strange look for doing so, except Michelle who just grinned.

Seiya cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening, it means a lot to me. I'd especially like to thank Amara for coming, you're always there for me, and that makes me love you more. "Amara blushed when she heard this, and everyone turned to look at her, making her blush even more. Seiya winked at her before continuing.

"I hope you all have a good evening, and enjoy the meal, and, more importantly, the free bar!" He laughed before getting down of the podium, and everybody clapped.

He slid into the vacant seat next to Amara, who playfully punched his shoulder.

"I can't believe you just did that to me!" She laughed, and mock pouted. He kissed her cheek, and grinned at her.

"Bastard!" she said in his ear, and they both laughed.

The rest of the meal and party went quite smoothly, and Amara felt a little more relaxed around his parents. Finally, the party ended, and the girls (and Darien) all went back to the house Seiya shared with his brothers. They all continued drinking, and got changed, ready for the rest of the party. Trista handed out fake ID to all the inners, who were all quite pissed by this stage, due to lack of drinking experience, and they all headed out to a club.

Yaten took his camera, and got lots of amusing pictures of the inners, and lots of Trista, who's really funny when she's drunk, and also lots of pictures of Amara and Seiya dancing together and kissing during the slow songs. Yaten ended up pulling Michelle, and Amara made sure she stole his camera, and got photo evidence of the two. They ended up having a great night, before they got kicked out of the club, as Amy was sick all over the dance floor. Darien took all the inners over to his house, so their parents wouldn't know that they had been clubbing and drinking, while the outers and the Three Lights headed back to Seiya's house for more drinks, and a house party. Trista ended up snogging Taiki, while Yaten took more sneaky photos. It was 5.30am before they all finally went to bed, as the neighbours had complained to the police about the loud music, and the police had came over to the house and asked them to turn it off. By that point Taiki had fell asleep on the sofa, Trista was dancing about, absolutely rip roaring drunk. Amara was sat on an armchair with Seiya, the pair of them laughing hysterically about something that probably isn't funny when you're sober, and Michelle was drinking neat vodka from a bottle with Hotaru, leaving Yaten to deal with the police. All in all, the party had been a success.

Friday.

Amara picked Seiya up at his house. She could tell he was nervous instantly. She squeezed his hand as they walked to her car.

"It'll be fine, Seiya." She told him. "Mum will like you. My dad will act like he hates you to try and scare you, but ignore that, because he does that to any guy I ever take home, even friends. He'll get over it."

"That really makes me feel better." Seiya said sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I'm giving you an advance warning here!" She smiled, and got into the car.

"True. Thanks." Seiya got into the car too.

"He just worries about me, that's all." She said. She started the car, and drove to her parents' house. She parked her car in the usual spot in the driveway. They both got out of the car, and Amara locked it before taking Seiya's hand. She kissed his cheek gently, and they walked up to the front door.

The door was opened by Charlotte, who ushered them in to the living room, Amara still holding Seiya's hand. Amara's dad noticed this as soon as they walked in, but didn't say anything.

"So, this is the young man you've been telling us about, Amara." Charlotte said.

"Yes. This is Seiya. Sei, this is my mum, Charlotte, and my dad, Jeremy." Amara introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Seiya said, still obviously nervous.

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy said, and shook Seiya's hand. It was obvious that he wasn't happy that his daughter had a boyfriend, and had brought him home.

"Nice to finally meet you too. We've heard a lot about you." Charlotte said, smiling. "All good though, don't worry!" She continued. Seiya smiled.

"That's good to know." Seiya said, and smiled.

"Want something to drink?" Amara asked.

"Coffee please, 'Mara." Jeremy said.

"Seiya? Mum?"

"Coffee please." He smiled at her.

"No thanks, sweetie." Charlotte shook her head. Amara made her way into the kitchen, knowing she'd be best to make the drinks, because Charlotte's coffee tasted like dish water. She knew that firsthand. She set about making the coffee, and got some orange juice for herself. She didn't notice that Charlotte had followed her into the kitchen.

"He seems nice, Amara." Charlotte said, making Amara jump.

"Mum, don't leave him in there alone with dad!" Amara exclaimed.

"They'll be fine, sweetie." Charlotte retorted.

"No they won't, you know what dad's like with boys I bring home!"

"Your father approves of Seiya. I'm sure of it. He won't say it yet, but I know that he does, sweetie." Charlotte told her daughter smiling.

"If you're sure…" Amara said, and picked up the drinks, and carried them through to the living room where Seiya and Jeremy were sat. She gave Seiya his coffee, and then her father his, before sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Jeremy noticed that Seiya received his drink before he did, and scowled slightly. Charlotte sat down in the vacant chair. Amara drank some of her orange juice.

"So, do you want to tell us a little bit about yourself?" Charlotte asked Seiya.

"Well…I turned 22 last week, I live with my two older brothers at the moment, and I'm a singer and guitarist in me and my brothers' band." He said, still nervous. It amazed Amara that he didn't seem nervous before a concert, yet was nervous in front of her parents. She smiled a little at this.

She noticed her dad still looking rather displeased, and called him to the kitchen for a word with him in private. She sat on the kitchen counter.

"Dad, can you please stop it." She said through gritted teeth, glaring at him.

"Stop what? And how many times have we told you not to sit up there." Amara rolled her eyes at this.

"Can't you ever accept any of my boyfriends?" She asked.

"Well, the last two didn't treat you very well, and how do I know that he's not the same?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly my point. How do you know that he's the same if you don't get to know him? Trust me, he's different. He's also nervous enough about meeting you for the first time without you acting up and making things worse and harder for him." She glared at him again. "Don't you trust my choice?"

Jeremy looked at the floor.

"Well?" Amara demanded.

"Of course I do! I just don't want you to be hurt. You never seem to understand that we want the best for you…"

"I know you do, but I need to make my own decisions. Honestly, what do you think of him?" She asked.

"He seems like a nice boy…" Jeremy answered. "Are you really serious about him, Amara?"

"I am. I really love him, Dad."

"Well, I really hope that he is as different from the others as you say he is then. I suppose I could get used to him." Jeremy told her.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him. "No matter what happens, you won't lose me."

"Good…" He replied, still hugging her. "It's a shame that my little girl has to grow up though…" He let go of her.

"Well, shit happens." She said and laughed.

"Hey, language!" He scolded her, but then laughed with her. They walked back into the living room, and sat down in their respective places. Jeremy picked up his coffee, and went to take a sip of it.

"My coffee's cold now, thank you Amara." She rolled her eyes. Charlotte excused herself to finish the dinner and make Jeremy another coffee. Amara smirked.

"What are you grinning at?" Jeremy asked her.

"Mum's going to make you more coffee!" she said. "Or should I say dish water?" She laughed.

"I'm going to die…" Jeremy laughed.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Seiya asked.

"It can, and it is." Amara said. "Her coffee is disgusting; I have no idea what she does to it." They laughed about Charlotte's coffee making skills for a while longer.

"Seiya, I'm sorry about before, acting the way I did." Jeremy apologised.

"It's ok," Seiya said. "If I had a daughter, and was meeting her boyfriend for the first time, I think I'd be the same." Seiya visibly relaxed now.

They continued talking and laughing through dinner, up until Amara and Seiya decided that it was time to leave. As they were getting ready to leave, Jeremy pulled Seiya aside.

"Take care of Amara for me please." He said.

"I will, don't worry." Seiya promised.

"Thank you." They both smiled and shook hands again.

After exchanging farewells, Amara and Seiya left in Seiya's car.

"Amara told you off, didn't she?" Charlotte asked, and Jeremy nodded. They were watching Amara and Seiya leave from the window.

"She was right though. I think he's good enough for her." Jeremy said.

"Good, so do I." Charlotte replied, and smiled at her husband. She watched Amara and Seiya holding hands, cuddling, and sharing a quick kiss. "Do you remember when we were like that?" She asked. Jeremy just nodded.

Amara and Seiya arrived back at Seiya's house. They went inside together, and sat down on the sofa. Amara leaned her head on Seiya's shoulder, and sighed happily.

"That went better than I expected it to." Seiya said.

"I knew they'd like you." She informed him.

"So you said before." He teased.

"I know. I'm glad I was right though." She smiled.

"Me too." He said before kissing her. They stayed on the sofa for a while, before deciding it was time to go to bed. They slept happily in each others arms.

So, what did you think? Longest chapter I've written in a while, sorry about the weird OOC bit! Comments appreciated, Loads love, Amara xx


End file.
